vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melascula
|-|Demon Form= |-|As a giant snake= Summary Melascula also known as Melascula the Faith, is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. Merascula is a dainty woman with long, pink hair. She wears a sleeveless and legless, formfitting, body suit with a pink bow on the choker. She also wears long, pink stockings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B physically. 6-B via black matter manipulation and as a Giant Snake. Name: Melascula "The Faith" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3,000 years (362 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Faith" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on her body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid level), Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor, Portal Creation, Summoning, Transformation into her snake form, which can expel Poison and Acid Attack Potency: At least Small City level physically. Country level with Black Matter Manipulation, Magic, and as a Giant Snake (Her magic is more powerful than base Galand. Created a dimensional distortion 100 miles in diameter around Camelot. Her Cocoon of Darkness is powerful enough that even other Ten Commandments can't break out of it). Her Commandment ignores conventional durability. Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small City level physically (Was easily killed by base Ban while being off guard). Country level with black matter shields and as a Giant Snake (Withstood blows from Ban with half of base Galand's strength. Took blows from Post-Training Diane after she powered up with Drole's Dance) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard to extended melee range as a snake. Tens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: Melascula cannot break the rule of her commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto herself. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after she heals hermself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Demon:' Melascula is a demon, and can access her demonic heritage to give herself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When she accesses her demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which she can manipulate and shape as well as extend outside her body. She can use this to block attacks on her body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight. Though she is never seen directly attacking with the matter, she can use it envelop herself as a protective barrier of sorts. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds she can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Melascula and any other of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as it should be. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be use to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers her body, she can use it to manifest wings and fly. '-Soul Extraction and Absorption:' As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. As stated by herself, she is an expert at manipulating the dying and the dead, along with their souls. Commandment Melascula was bestowed the commandment of Faith by the Demon King, meaning that any who does show to have lost faith in her presence will have their eyes set ablaze. Abilities Hell Gate: is a portal creating power possessed by Melascula of the Ten Commandments. This power allows the user to form portals for various purposes, such as summoning demons. * Summon Ring: Melascula is able to use her cloak of darkness to form a portal to summon lesser demons to do her bidding. '-Law of Grudge Revival:' A forbidden spell that increases the affection and regrets of the dead. It gives life by calling back from to the world of the living those that died after feeling rage for an unfinished grudge. If the resurrected beings resists the rage and their grudge disappears, they will die once more. '-Antan no Mayu:' Melascula envelops and traps her opponent within a pitch black sphere made of darkness. File:Cocoon of Darkness.jpg|Cocoon of Darkness File:Cocoon of Darkness 2.png|Ban trapped inside the Cocoon '-Shouraikon:' Melascula can draw out her opponent's soul after reciting a demonic incantation. '-Shiryo Kyoka no Hou "Shura no Onshu:' Melascula manipulates the negative energy of an individual and turns it into power for her reanimated soldiers, increasing their offensive and defensive power as well as their resistance to magic. '-Deadly Poison:' Melascula in her snake form, is able to expel from her mouth a stream of poison and digestive acid juice that disintegrate her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hax Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Snakes Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Tier 7